


No one better than us

by cucumberpatch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest Kink, Possessive Behavior, sofa sex
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumberpatch/pseuds/cucumberpatch
Summary: Who will know the famous General Hux have a twin sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> โอเค มันเป็นอะไรที่กามมากแต่ก็อยากเขียนมานานแล้ว  
> ใครไม่ชอบแนว incest ต้องขอโทษด้วยนะ

“ท่านนายพลครับ คณะเดินทางจากอาคานิสมาถึงแล้วครับ”

“อืม”

เสียงทุ้มรับคำโดยที่ไม่ได้เงยหน้ามามองจากงานตรงหน้า เมื่อทรูปเปอร์ที่มารายงานกลับออกไปแล้วนิ้วเรียวยาวจึงกดปิดดาต้าแพดและงานที่ทำค้างไว้พร้อมกับลุกขึ้นขยับเสื้อและหยิบเสื้อโค้ทที่แขวนไว้ที่พนักเก้าอี้มาสวมไว้เช่นเคย

 

อาคานิส …

บ้านเกิด … ที่มีแต่ฝนโปรยปรายแทบตลอดเวลา

บ้านเกิดที่มีความทรงจำมากมาย …

รวมถึงมี …

  
  


“อมีเลีย”

เสียงทักเรียกหญิงสาววัยเดียวกันกับเจ้าของเสียง ผมสีแดงอมส้มถูกม้วนเป็นมวยขึ้นไว้ให้เป็นระเบียบ ใบหน้าเรียวและผิวขาวจัด นัยน์ตาสีเขียวหันกลับมามองคนเรียกพร้อมกับริมฝีปากสีแดงสดที่คลี่ยิ้มออกมาเฉกเช่นเดียวกันกับคนที่เดินมาหา ร่างเล็กเดินเข้าไปหายังคงยิ้มให้บางๆ

“อาร์มิเทจ”

คนถูกเรียกดึงคนตรงหน้าเข้ามากอดทันทีอย่างคิดถึง เกือบ  7  ปีแล้วที่ไม่ได้เจอคนตรงหน้านี้เพราะงานที่ยุ่งเหยิงตลอดเวลา รู้สึกยินดียิ่งนักที่อีกฝ่ายเป็นฝ่ายสละเวลามาหาแทน มือเล็กตีไหล่เบาๆพร้อมกับเอ่ยอู้อี้เพราะใบหน้าสวยถูกกดลงแนบกับหน้าอกเขา

“ปล่อยนะพี่ ไม่อายทรูปเปอร์กับลูกน้องหรือไง”

“นานๆทีได้เจอน้องสาวฝาแฝดทีทำไมต้องอาย”

ใช่ … เขามีฝาแฝด อมีเลีย ฮักซ์ น้องสาวที่เกิดหลังเขาเพียงไม่กี่นาที น้องสาวที่เติบโตมาด้วยกันแม้แต่โรงเรียนทหารก็เข้าเรียนด้วยกัน ในขณะที่เขาได้มาประจำที่สตาร์คิลเลอร์เบสในฐานะผู้บุกเบิกของปฐมภาคี อมีเลียเองก็อยู่คุมทางฝั่งฐานที่อาคานิสดาวบ้านเกิดของพวกเขา ก่อนหน้านี้เขาเองก็ตกใจอยู่ที่อยู่ๆได้รับข้อความจากอีกคนว่าจะมาหาจึงได้เตรียมพร้อมรับโดยให้ทรูปคอยรายงานไว้จนได้มาเจอกันในวันนี้

“เดี๋ยวพี่จะพาไปที่ห้องพักแล้วกันนะ”

เอ่ยแล้วก็พยักเพยิดให้ผู้หมวดและทรูปเปอร์ที่ติดตามน้องสาวมาให้เดินตามมาด้วยกัน ตลอดทางเดินมีทั้งคนทำความเคารพและเหลียวมองพวกเขาทั้งสองอย่างชื่นชม ชายหญิงผู้เป็นดั่งภาพศิลปะเดินได้ที่เดินเคียงคู่กันความงดงามละม้ายคล้ายคลึงกันไปหมดในขณะที่นายพลฮักซ์ชายสูงโปร่งกำยำแข็งแรงสมชายชาติทหาร นายพลฮักซ์หญิงเองก็ดูงดงามด้วยรูปร่างหน้าตาสะโอดสะองค์ราวกับนางพญา ผู้คนต่างครุ่นคิดไปในทิศทางเดียวกันว่าทั้งสองช่างน่าเกรงขามและน่ามองเหลือเกิน

“แคบไปหน่อยนะ”

ฮักซ์คนพี่เอ่ยขึ้นเมื่อเปิดประตูห้องพักให้น้องสาวหลังจากส่งผู้หมวดและทรูปเปอร์ติดตามน้องสาวเข้าห้องพักไปแล้ว ห้องพักที่เขาเปิดให้ก็ดูธรรมดาไม่ได้แย่อะไรมากนักเพียงแค่ดูเรียบไปหน่อยในสายตาหญิงสาว แต่หล่อนก็เพียงแค่ยิ้มนิดๆแล้วดึงพี่ชายให้เข้ามาพร้อมกับปิดประตูห้อง กระเป๋าเดินทางถูกทิ้งไว้ที่ทางเดินพร้อมกับหญิงสาวที่โผเข้ากอดคนตรงหน้าอย่างคิดถึง ริมฝีปากนุ่มอิ่มกดจูบกับริมฝีปากบางของพี่ชายแล้วขยับดันให้คนที่ยืนนิ่งอย่างตั้งตัวไม่ทันไปนั่งที่โซฟาก่อนจะขึ้นคร่อมจนกระโปรงสั้นถกขึ้นมาเห็นขาอ่อนขาว

 

ทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วแต่ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าพวกเขาจะไม่เคยทำอะไรแบบนี้

 

จริงๆมันเกิดขึ้นมาตั้งแต่พวกเขาอายุ  15  ปี ในวันที่ฝนตกหนักและพ่อกับแม่ก็ไม่มีใครอยู่นอกเพียงจากหุ่นยนต์ดรอยด์ มันเกิดจากความอยากรู้อยากเห็นของหนุ่มสาวที่รักและไว้ใจกันมากกว่าใครทุกคนในจักรวาลนี้ และแน่นอนว่าเมื่อมีครั้งแรก ครั้งสอง สาม สี่และนับไม่ถ้วนก็เกิดขึ้นอีกโดยที่ทั้งสองต่างยินยอมให้กันและกันได้เสพสุขสนองความต้องการ

 

มือใหญ่ลูบแผ่นหลังเล็กช้าๆพร้อมกับชะลอจังหวะการจูบลงให้อ่อนหวานสมกับที่รอคอยมานาน  7  ปีกับความอ้างว้างเดียวดายไร้คนที่รักและเทิดทูนอยู่เคียงข้าง ถึงแม้เขาจะได้ลองกับออฟฟิเซอร์สาวๆบ้างแต่ก็ไม่มีใครให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนอมีเลียซักคน กลิ่นกายหอมหวานรวมถึงหุ่นนุ่มนิ่มที่เขาชื่นชอบที่สุด นิ้วเรียวยกขึ้นไปเกี่ยวยางรัดผมออกจนผมสีแดงส้มยาวหยักเป็นคลื่นสยายลงมา เรียวลิ้นทั้งสองยังคงรุกล้ำซึ่งกันและกันอย่างอ่อนหวานตามที่ชายหนุ่มนำพา จนกระทั่งหญิงสาวถอนริมฝีปากออก

“พี่ … ”

กึ่งเรียกกึ่งครางพร้อมกับมองด้วยนัยน์ตาฉ่ำปรือ แขนเรียวยกขึ้นมากอดเกี่ยวลำคอคนตรงหน้าพร้อมกับกัดริมฝีปากที่ช้ำอยู่แล้วลงนิดๆ นิ้วใหญ่ยกขึ้นเกลี่ยริมฝีปากช้ำนั้นแล้วก้มลงจูบผะแผ่วอีกครั้ง

“คิดถึงนะ”

“อือ … พี่ คือ … ท่านสโน้ค … จะให้ฉันแต่งงานกับ … ไคโล เร็น”

“หืม?”

มือเผลอบีบเอวคนตัวบางกว่าอย่างไม่รู้ตัวจนเสียงหวานครางออกมาเบาๆเขาถึงได้ปล่อยออก รู้สึกไม่ชอบใจกับคำสั่งนั้นสักนิดถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่เคยขัดคำสั่งท่านสโน้คเลยสักครั้งแต่ครั้งนี้คงยอมไม่ได้ ยิ่งโดยเฉพาะกับไอ้ซิธงี่เง่าที่วันๆจ้องแต่จะทำเรื่องเดือดร้อนให้เขา เขาไม่มีวันปล่อยให้น้องสาวสุดที่รักของเขาไปอยู่กับมันแน่

“ไม่ได้ พี่ไม่ยอม”

“พี่จะไปขัดอะไรท่านสโน้คได้ล่ะ”

นิ้วเล็กเกลี่ยแก้มเขาเบาๆพร้อมกับตากลมที่มองอย่างเว้าวอน ถึงแม้คำพูดจะขัดกันแต่สายตานั้นกลับกำลังขอร้องให้เขาทำอะไรซักอย่างให้หล่อนต้องไม่เจอกับอะไรแบบนั้น ท่านนายพลแห่งสตาร์คิลเลอร์คิดอย่างรวดเร็วในขณะที่มือก็ปลดเสื้อแขนยาวสีดำเครื่องแบบของหญิงสาวออก เขาวางพาดไว้กับโซฟาแล้วก้มลงซุกใบหน้าลงกับหน้าอกอิ่มผ่านเสื้อกล้ามสีดำสนิทพร้อมกับสูดหายใจช้าๆ ไม่ได้เอ่ยตอบอะไรกลับไปเพียงแต่เริ่มกระทำมากยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก

จากเพียงแค่ซุกซบก็ดึงถอดเสื้อกล้ามออกจนเผยชั้นในยกทรงสีดำสนิท เนินเนื้อขาวตัดกับสีดำขลับได้อย่างน่าหลงใหล เขาก้มลงซุกใบหน้าลงกับเนื้อนิ่มขณะที่มือใหญ่ทั้งสองข้างก็เลื่อนไปเตรียมปลดตะขอ

 

ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่ามือเล็กมาจับไว้เสียก่อน

 

“ยังไม่ตอบฉันเลยนะ ว่าจะทำยังไงดี”

“คิดอยู่”

ฝืนแรงหญิงสาวไปปลดจนได้ มือเล็กทั้งสองข้างยกขึ้นมาปิดหน้าอกอิ่มทันทีด้วยใบหน้าแดงจัดเขินอาย อีกฝ่ายดูงดงามและน่ารักจนเขาอยากจะแกล้งยิ่งกว่าเดิม เมื่อไม่ให้มองข้างบนก็เริ่มรุกไล้ลงไปข้างล่าง มือใหญ่ที่ยังคงสวมถุงมือหนังเลื่อนลูบต้นขาอ่อนช้าๆจนเข้าไปข้างในได้แต่ไม่ทันถึงเป้าหมายมือเล็กก็มาคว้าข้อมือไว้อีก จึงเงยหน้าขึ้นมองแขนเรียวเล็กที่ปิดหน้าอกเพียงข้างเดียวแทบไม่มิด ผิวขาวแดงขึ้นด้วยความเขินที่เพิ่มพูนขึ้นทุกขณะจิต

“เขินอะไรขนาดนี้?”

“ก็ ก็ไม่ได้ทำมานานแล้วนี่นา !  แถมตัวก็มีแต่กลิ่นเหงื่อ … ”

“หอม”

ว่าแล้วก็ก้มลงไปซุกที่ซอกคอ ทั้งดูดทั้งเม้มและสูดดมกลิ่นกายหวานหอมให้ชื่นใจ มืออีกข้างยกขึ้นมาตีบั้นท้ายอวบจนหญิงสาวสะดุ้งเฮือกครางออกมาพลางลืมตามองอย่างคาดโทษไว้ เมื่อไอ้นั่นก็ไม่ได้ ไอ้นี่ก็ไม่ได้ดั่งใจ นายพลหนุ่มขึ้นลุกขึ้นแล้วกดหญิงสาวลงนอนกับโซฟานุ่มพร้อมกับตรึงข้อมือทั้งสองข้างไว้ด้วยมือเดียวในจังหวะที่เจ้าหล่อนเผลอจนเห็นอกอิ่มและจุดเล็กๆสีชมพูซึ่งตัดกับผิวขาวได้อย่างดี แรงน้อยๆที่พยายามขืนทำให้เขาหยุดและมองอย่างเพลิดเพลิน

“สู้ได้ก็สู้นะ”

“พี่ !  หยุดนะ !! ฉันเขินนี่ … ”

“ห่างหายไปนานมากเลยหรือไง?”

“ก็เออสิ … ก็ทำกับพี่คนเดียวนั่นแหละ ใครเขาจะเหมือนตัวล่ะ ใครเสนอตัวให้ก็เอาหมด”

คำพูดตัดพ้อพร้อมกับหน้าที่บึ้งลงทำให้ชายหนุ่มหัวเราะออกมาน้อยๆ ไม่ทันที่หญิงสาวจะได้เอ่ยต่อว่าก็ต้องครางออกมาเมื่ออีกคนก้มลงเลียส่วนยอดนุ่มนิ่มจนแข็งตึงขึ้นทั้งสองข้าง จากเลียก็เหมือนเป็นขบกัดและดูดเม้มจนร่างบางสั่นสะท้านครวญครางแทบไม่เป็นภาษา ถึงแม้จะเคืองอยู่แต่ก็ไม่อาจปฏิเสธสัมผัสหวามไหวเหล่านั้นได้อย่างเต็มเสียงเท่าใดนัก มืออีกข้างหนึ่งที่ยังคงว่างอยู่ก็เค้นคลึงหน้าอกนุ่มไปด้วยและเลื่อนลงต่ำลงจนถึงใต้กระโปรง ชั้นในตัวจิ๋วถูกดึงออกทันทีพร้อมกับนิ้วที่ตั้งใจจะแตะที่ผิวบางภายใต้นั้น

“ถอดถุงมือออกก่อน เดี๋ยวนี้ ! ”

คำสั่งแว้ดจากร่างข้างใต้ดังขึ้นจนชายหนุ่มหัวเราะอีกหึ ขยับตัวขึ้นนั่งกลางหว่างขาขาวแล้วก้มมองไปด้วย กระโปรงสั้นทำให้เห็นภายในนั้นวับๆแวมๆจะเห็นไม่เห็นแหล่ซึ่งเขาก็ชอบมากกว่าเห็นหมดในคราเดียวเสียอีก นายพลฮักซ์ใช้ปากกัดดึงถุงมือหนังออกขณะที่มองคนภายใต้ร่างที่มองเขากลับด้วยสายตาร้อนแรงอ้อนวอนไม่ต่างกัน เมื่อถอดถุงมือแล้วก็ลามมาถอดเสื้อนอกด้วยแต่มือบางก็รั้งไว้ก่อน

“ใส่ไว้แบบนั้นแหละ”

“ทะลึ่งนะคนสวย”

“เงียบไปเลยนะ ตัวเองก็ไม่ยอมถอดกระโปรงเขาเหมือนกันแหละน่า”

เอ่ยตอบกลับด้วยเสียงหงุงหงิง เอวบางถูกดึงขยับขึ้นมาเกยตักพร้อมกันนั้นก็ยกขึ้นสูงจนเสมอกับใบหน้า เสียงร้องว้ายพร้อมกับการปฏิเสธรัวๆของหญิงสาวแต่นายพลฮักซ์ก็หาได้สนใจไม่ ลิ้นร้อนก้มลงเลียทันทีทั้งละเลงและดูดเม้มกลีบเนื้อบางจนเสียงครางหวานๆดังลั่นห้องเงียบและสะท้อนไปทั่วห้อง รสชาติหวานปร่ากับเรือนร่างที่เขาแสนคิดถึงทำให้บางส่วนแข็งขืนขึ้นจนปวดไปหมด ต้องการที่จะทำเสียเดี๋ยวนี้แต่ก็อยากเล้าโลมหญิงสาวให้เกือบเสร็จสมเสียก่อน ทั้งลิ้นทั้งมือทำงานอย่างขันแข็ง มือใหญ่บีบขยำบั้นท้ายอวบที่อดหมั่นไส้ไม่ได้เพราะมันดึงดูดสายตาชายหนุ่มบนยานนี้จนเขานึกหวงตลอดทางเดินมา ไหนจะอกอิ่มที่ดันจนกระดุมแทบปริแตก หากทำได้ริมทางเดินเขาคงจะทำไปแล้ว

แต่ใครจะนึกว่าคนที่จู่โจมเข้ามาก่อนจะเป็นสาวเจ้าเสียเอง

 

เมื่อเสียงครวญครางเริ่มถี่เร่งราวกับใกล้จะสุขสม มือใหญ่ก็ลดลงวางเอวเล็กบนตักเช่นเคยจนหญิงสาวครางประท้วงอย่างขัดใจกับความรู้สึกกระสันซ่านที่จู่ก็หายไป ชายหนุ่มรูดซิบกางเกงลงพร้อมกับเอ่ยถาม

“ฉีดยาคุมล่าสุดเมื่อไหร่”

“ฮะ?”

“ยาคุมกำเนิด”

“ไม่ได้ฉีด … ก็ไม่มีกับใค \---  อ้ะ !! ”

ความร้อนคับดันพรวดเข้ามาจนหญิงสาวเผลอพลั้งครางเสียงลั่นหวาน มันคับแน่นจนชายหนุ่มเชื่อตามที่อีกคนว่าจริงๆว่าไม่ได้ทำกับใครมานาน แรงกระทั้นกระแทกส่งผลให้โซฟาดังเอี้ยดอ้าดอย่างสุดจะทน เสียงหอบครางดังประสานรับกันด้วยความสุขสมที่ก่อตัวขึ้นเรื่อยๆจากขยับช้าๆก็เร่งจังหวะขึ้นอีก เร็วอีก แรงอีก เสียงครางที่แผ่วหวานก็ดังขึ้น ร้อนแรงขึ้น จนในที่สุดหญิงสาวก็ถึงฝั่งฝันไปเสียก่อนในขณะที่หัวสมองกำลังขาวเบลอนั้นความร้อนก็พุ่งทะลักเข้ามาอย่างห้ามไม่ทัน

“อึ่ก !!  พี่ !!! ”

“รอบเดือนล่าสุดมีเมื่อไหร่”

พี่ชายยังคงถามคำถามน่าอายปนหายใจหอบด้วยน้ำเสียงกระเส่าสั่นพร่าจนเจ้าหล่อนอยากจะบีบคอให้ตาย แต่อีกคนยังคงขยับเอวไล้รีดอยู่อย่างนั้นจนต้องกัดปากกลั้นเสียงครางไว้อีก

“จะ จะเดือนแล้ว ! ”

“หึ ดี”

ในที่สุดอารมณ์กรุ่นก็หมดลง ชายหนุ่มค่อยๆดึงของส่วนตัวออกช้าๆจนน้ำขุ่นไหลออกมาตามขาขาวพร้อมกับหญิงสาวที่ผุดลุกขึ้นพร้อมกับบ่นยาวยืด

“ทำไมทำแบบนี้เล่า แล้วจะไปหายาฉุกเฉินมาจากไหน โตแล้วแท้ๆทำอะไรไม่คิดเลยนะ”

มือใหญ่ดึงรั้งแขนเล็กไว้แล้วอุ้มพาดบ่าพาไปที่เตียงจนหญิงสาวโวยวายอีก

“ปล่อยนะพี่ !! ”

“ไม่ ใครบอกว่าพี่ทำไม่คิด พี่คิดดีแล้ว ท้องซะ เป็นของพี่ อย่าไปเป็นของคนอื่น ถ้าต้องแต่งงานกับใครมันก็ต้องเป็นพี่”

คำตอบที่ได้มายาวยืดและพาอึ้งมากกว่าของหล่อนเอง หญิงสาวถูกลดวางลงบนเตียงนุ่มพร้อมกับชายหนุ่มที่ขึ้นคร่อมทาบทับด้วยสีหน้าจริงจัง

“เราเคยสัญญากันไว้ไม่ใช่เหรอ ว่าจะไม่มีใครสำคัญไปกว่าฮักซ์ด้วยกัน”

“ก็ใช่ … ”

“รักษาคำสัญญานั้นไว้ แล้วเป็นของพี่ อยู่ที่นี่”

“อาร์มิเทจ … เราเป็นพี่น้องกันนะ ฝาแฝดด้วยซ้ำ … ”

“ที่นี่มีหมอดี พี่จะให้หมอคอยดูแลไว้”

“แต่ท่านสโน้ค … ”

“เรารักกันมากกว่า  10 ปีแล้วนะ อมีเลีย หรือมันไม่จริง?”

มือเล็กยกขึ้นเกลี่ยลูบแก้มอีกคนช้าๆพลางมองสบตาสีเขียวที่ดูจริงจังมาก มากจนหล่อนไม่กล้าปฏิเสธและถึงอย่างไรมันก็คือความจริง สิ่งที่พวกเขาทำถึงมันจะผิดแต่ก็คือความจริง รักที่มีให้ต่อกันถึงผิดแต่มันก็จริง

“ไม่มีใครดีกว่าฮักซ์ด้วยกันเอง … ”

“ใช่ น้องสาว ไม่มีใครดีไปกว่าฮักซ์ด้วยกันเอง”

 

การพบเจอกันคราวหน้าระหว่างพวกเขากับท่านผู้นำสูงสุดคงจะน่ากระอักกระอ่วนนิดหน่อย ยิ่งเมื่อหญิงสาวตั้งครรภ์จนเริ่มเห็นได้ชัดขึ้นแล้วละก็ …

 

มันก็คงชัดเจนแล้วว่าอมีเลีย ฮักซ์นั้นมีเจ้าของแล้ว


End file.
